Transformers Cybertron: Femmes rise
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: How would things change If Cody and Bud were girls? Well lets find out shall we! Welcome to Transformers Cybertron Femmes rise! (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my first Cybertron story.

In this story, Coby and Bud are both girls!

Their names are now Coby-Carly and Bud-Beth. Also, they are now twin sisters.

This chapter is gonna be from the girls POV Okay.

I do NOT own transformers in anyway shape of form, I just own my story idea and any OCs I make.

All right on with the story!

* * *

 **MID DAY COLORADO**

 **ROCKY MOUNTAINS**

It was a perfect day in the rocky mountains of Colorado, the sun shined brightly and not a single rain cloud in sight. Birds sing as they did their daily routines, the same with the many native animals of Colorado going about their daily business of finding food.

"YeeeHaaaa!" A female voice yelled as the sound of motorbike engines were heard.

"You sure you're ready for some big air dad!?" The same female voice asks.

"I was born ready!" the female's dad yelled back, a trio of motocross bikers flew over a dirt hill with the female rider yelling "Maximum air!" she laughs as she touched back down.

Behind her, a younger male fell off his bike while the older male lands on his wheels. While the girl took off looking behind her she giggled.

She drove on ahead with her purple and black bike, "See you at the finish line!" she yelled behind her.

"Is that anyway for a daughter to treat her father? Haha!" The father jokingly asks as he raced after his daughter.

 **AFTER THE RACE**

"Hay guys! You better come and get some BBQ before Beth eats it all!" A light blonde haired woman yelled over to her husband and daughter.

The girl next to her was 18-year-old Beth, she had chin-length blonde hair that was lighter than her mother's hair. Along with light blue eyes, she had on a grey beanie hat with a dark blue hoddie and brown knee-length pants with black Nike shoes. Her build was that of a boxer with toned muscles and a D-sized hidden by her clothing, she also had a pair of black fingerless gloves in her pocket.

With that said father and daughter, who was looking the girl's bike over when her father got up saying "What?" he walked over to grab a bite to eat.

"I knew it!" Another female voice spoke making the biker girl look over as a black haired girl walked over. "It is you, Carly, You said my laptop would be fixed ages ago!"

She had black hair and violet eyes with a runner toned build and a C-sized chest. (Look at the show for Lori's outfit, I'll be changing it later on in the story)

Carly blushed, she had darker blonde hair that reached her shoulders with dark green eyes, she had on a purple T-shirt with the bottoms of her motocross gear, she had a swimmer toned build with a C-sized chest. Carly was also 18-years-old.

"Sorry Lori, It's taking longer then I thought to fix. The screen is being a pain to fix," Carly said making the 18-year-old girl now known as Lori huff with a small pout. (She is older than Beth and Carly by 7 months, go along with it please?)

"Just as long as you get it fixed, I need it for homework," Lori said with arms crossed, Carly sighs standing up while stretching.

Beth walks over saying "At least you don't have to pay to get it repaired! When life gives you lemons, make orange soda!"

Lori blinks as Beth handed her a cup of orange soda, Lori took it asking "Orange soda?" she then chuckles making her two friends chuckle as well, good old Beth knew how to break up the tension.

Carly calms asking "You girls wanna go for a walk?"

Beth nods saying "I need to burn off the BBQ, I think I ate too much," she patted her belly with a grin, Lori nods saying "I need to stretch my legs,"

Carly nods saying "I'll let mom and dad know," She got up and ran over to her parents. Lori smiled as she saw both her parents and her friends parents nod, Carly ran back over now in a pair of white coloured pants.

"All right! Let's go!" Carly said as she walked beside Lori. The three girls picked a random route and began to walk though the canyon.

 **5 MINUTES LATER**

Beth sighs as she watched her sister and friend argue over ice cream flavors, this always happened when it came to ice cream.

"You two just can't agree, can you?" Beth said with another sigh, that's when a strange light lit up the sky along with a strange noise.

Beth stops walking as she listened saying "You girls hear that?" she asked getting Carly and Lori's attention making them look up at the lights with Beth.

The noise grew louder making the girls gasp, but unseen by them their bodies gave off a pulse. Beth who had felt it went to ask her sister if she felt it too when the ground shook.

"Okay, was that a meteor!?" Lori asks or more like yelled.

Carly narrows her eyes saying "Let's check it out!" the trio took off running to where the 'meteor' landed.

They arrived to see a lot of dust and a bit of smoke or was it steam? In the air, but when it cleared the girls got a big shock.

"What is that?" Lori asked as she stared at the metal limbs that gave off small whisps of steam.

"A machine, but I think it's alive," Carly said as she looked the being over. The steam finally lifted letting the girls get a good look at the being.

"A giant robot!" Beth yelled as they looked at the robot who groaned slightly from the way he was lying in the crater.

Carly looked the bot over before speaking "He needs help, I'm going to get the quad bike,"

Carly ran back to the camp as Lori yelled "I'll get the stuff ready!" she ran after Carly as Beth stayed behind.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

When Carly came back she had her dads quad bike and ropes, Beth ran over grabbing the ropes with a nod saying "Leave it to me!" she ran over to the crater and slid down on her feet.

"Alright, I'll wrap it around his chest. Uh, It is a male right?" Beth asks her sister who nods.

Beth climbed on the bot and being careful she tied it around the bot's chest.

"Good to go!" she jumped down and climbed out of the crater.

Carly nods and began to give the quad bike gas. "Hold it a second! Ok! His foot is almost clear, give it some gas!" Beth yelled as she watched the bot get pulled from the bottom of the crater.

"We did it!" Beth yelled fist pumping.

The bot grunts as he sat up asking "W-What happened?"

Carly got off the bike saying "Hey! Don't try to move, you might hurt yourself!" she looked the bot over for any damage her mechanic side kicking in.

"Nah. This ain't nothing, where am I?" The bot asks in a male voice.

Carly spoke "The Rocky Mountains, Colorado,"

"Earth hu? Never been there," the bot stood up and turned to the two teens.

"Look, kid, I ain't suppose to be here," he said as he watched Carly jump back on the quad bike.

"Come on! We'll head for the deep forest" Carly said revving the quad bike as Beth ran ahead.

"Good thinking, your alright kid," the bot said following the young human.

 **DEEPER IN THE FOREST**

Lori who was now wearing a pair of shorts with a black and red top, her hair was in twin tails over her shoulders. She nearly jumped when she saw Carly and Beth arrive with the bot right behind them.

"Took you long enough," Carly said with a smirk, Lori smiled saying "I had to change, now I'm ready for robot repair," Beth giggles as the bot smiled before going to a clear part and sat down.

"You sure you're Ok?" Carly asks as Lori handed her the tool box.

The bot flexed his right hand saying "Well, something in my arm doesn't feel quiet right. But I can manage,"

Carly frowns walking over to his arm she said: "Let me take a look," she went over to see a sparking damaged area.

"Whoa, that must really hurt," Lori said as she stared at the damage.

"I can fix this," Carly said as she set her tool box down. "An alien robot?" Lori asks as she looked at her sister in all but blood.

"Wires, relays, and valves? A piece of cake!" Carly smirks as she opened her tool box. The bot hmms as he watched the young human start her work.

She also had some books open around her for a little bit of help as she kneels down to work. "Just relax, mister robot sir. I know I can do this," Carly said as she focused on her task.

Lori and Beth decided to help out by cleaning the bot, they started with his left leg to get rid of any dirt in his knee joint.

"So uh, you guys ain't really afraid of me?" The bot asks making Lori and Beth stop and look at him.

"Well yeah, at first," Lori said, Beth who had climbed up onto the bots leg said "I wasn't!" she had a big smirk on her face.

Lori smiles saying "I guess its true that we don't know anything about you, but we could see that you needed help, so we had to do something. I mean we couldn't just leave you there Mr. robot,"

The bot looked at Lori saying "The names Landmine,"

"Pleased to meet you Landmine, now how did you whined up sitting in a crater in the middle of nowhere?" Ever the blunt one Lori asked.

Beth rolled her eyes as she smirked at Landmine thinking ' _You never change Lori_ '

Landmine hummed before speaking "Well, I come from a planet called Cybertron, not all that far from here galactically speaking. Use to be a beautiful place, but centuries of war had taken it's toll,"

The girls frown at the mention of war but kept their opinions to themselves.

"My people are called Autobots, and our leader is named Optimus Prime," Landmine said as he smiled to himself.

Carly paused in her work, Landmine spoke of this Optimus prime with great respect. He must be a great leader then, Carly shook her head and went back to work.

"The unthinkable had finally happened, our war against the Decepticons had created a monster! We had blown a hole in the universe itself, a massive hole that could rip planets apart in seconds!" Landmine said as Beth smirks.

"A black hole?! Whoa! Cool!" She said only to wince at Loris glare. "That's not cool Beth! It's horrible, what if that happened to us? Everything gone! In a matter of minutes," Lori said.

Landmine nods saying "It was horrible, and we knew that Cybertron would be next. We had to do something," Beth turned and sat on Landmines knee having finished her cleaning.

Lori sat on the ground as Carly kept working, though her hand was twitching towards her wrench every now and then. This made Beth smirk, she knew why Carly was doing that!

"Optimus thought you humans would be scared of us," Landmine said catching Lori's attention.

"Thousands of giant robots? Uh Yeah, we probably would be," She said as she looked at Landmine.

The mech thought it over before saying "Oh yeah, haha I see your point. but we had no other place to go, the space bridge to Earth was the only way to evacuate everyone, and it wasn't easy. I'm not even sure everyone got away in time,"

Beth then spoke up asking "So to get everyone away from the black hole, everybody had to leave the planet?" Landmine nods.

"Yep, but right then," Landmine paused in his talking, as if trying to remember something before shaking his helm and spoke again telling them of a warp hole opening up. "we were speechless! Nobody had seen anything like it! But that was nothing compared to what happened next,"

Beth smirks asking "What? What?!"

Landmine glanced at Beth saying "Hold your horses! I'm getting to that, it was a space ship but not a modern space ship. This one was made up of gears, clockwork and stuff. And then it transformed," Landmine then told them of the old bots story.

Beth smirked she was liking this story! Way better than the ones at the campfire that was for sure. "So this other bot made a map?" Lori asks as she glanced over at Carly who was nearly done.

"Vector prime said he had to synchronize the map with something, I don't really get it. Anyway, that's where we were when the Decepticons attacked," Landmine said as he watched Beth climb off his leg.

"Attacked!" Beth asks as her eyes went a bit wide, that did not sound good.

"What do Decepticons look like?" Lori asks as she backs up from between landmines legs.

"Kinda like us, but their evil," Landmine said making a shiver run down the three girls spines.

Carly stood up saying "Done!" she put her stuff away inside her shoulder bag. "How does your arm feel now Landmine?" The mech lifted his arm and flexed his hand.

"Hey, you did good. Feels much better now," Landmine said before standing up.

Lori looked around before speaking "We should move to another spot, I get the feeling that something big is coming,"

Carly nods putting her helmet on she said "Let's go then," she got back on the quad bike and started to drive with Lori and Beth running beside her and Landmine walking behind them.

That's when trouble happened, a few minutes into their run/walk/drive a voice was heard.

"Hey there! Autobot!" the girls stop to look.

"A talking plane!" Lori yelled as she saw the jet flying at them.

"Decepticon!" Landmine said as he glared at the jet. Carly gasps asking "The bad guys?!" she nearly screamed when she saw the missile glow on the jet's wings.

"Heres a little, going away present!" The Decepticon fired all four missiles right at the group!

Lori, Beth, and Carly tense up as Landmine yelled "Get down!" he moved covering the girls with his own body as a shield. Right as the missiles hit, thankfully they missed the small group.

Carly coughs uncovering her mouth saying "That guy is a louse shot," she looked over to see Lori and Beth getting back up. That's when she saw a strange sight, was that a flying fire engine?

"A talking, flying fire engine?" Beth asks as she stared at the flying truck in awe. "I think that's the leader of the Autobots," Lori said also in awe at the sight.

Carly snaps out of it asking "Landmine! Is that really Optimus prime?"

The bot smirks saying "Yeah," Landmine then noticed the fire creeping up on them.

"Hold on!" he quickly picked up the quad bike Carly was sitting on before picking up Lori and Beth. He took them away from the fire as a few seconds later it was put out.

 **UPON A CLIFF/HILL**

Carly grins as she stood with her sister and best friend or sister in her mind, she was amazed at how each bot looked. She smiled before speaking "I'm Carly and this is my twin sister,"

Beth smirks saying "I'm Beth, and don't you forget it," she gave the bots a quick wink, this made Carly chuckle.

"I'm Lori," Lori finished as she looked at the bots, she was stood between Beth and Carly.

The green jet mech spoke first "Er..I'm Jetfire," he had an Australian accent.

"Hotshot," said a young looking mech.

"The names Overhaul," a mech with animal-like fangs coming from his mouth spoke next.

"Scattershot, pleased to meet ya," A blue mech said as he looked at the girls, Landmine then spoke "You girls know me,"

Carly smiles saying "We sure do!"

Jetfire looked over at Optimus saying "Optimus, we have to tell them about what happened to the map," The three girls raised an eyebrow at the news.

"Look, I didn't want to tell any humans about the danger until we had time to formulate a plan. But you are right, theses girls are apart of this now," Optimus said while Beth nods saying "You bet we are!" she fist pumps with a smirk.

Optimus Prime turned to the three girls before speaking "The Decepticons have stolen the map, while we went out to fight Starscream," The Prime told the girls of Megatron attacking Vector Prime and Scattershot then Megatron fighting the Prime before taking the map.

Carly frowns at the news, this Megatron having the map made her uneasy. Looking over at the mech she guessed was Vector prime.

"So, Vector Prime sir? You can't make another map?" Carly asks.

Vector Prime turns to look at Carly saying "No young one, I can not,"

Lori not taking no for an answer asks "But there has to be another way! You collected the data once before, can't you do it again?"

"Perhaps, but the black hole grows ever larger, we may not have time to make another," Vector said as his chest orb glows.

"Minicons! Come forth!" Three orbs came out of Vector primes chest.

Carly yelps as they flew around her making her duck, only to fall on her butt making her shoulder bag go flying.

"Carly!" Beth yelled as she went to her sister's side.

Carly grunts before blinking as three mini robots landed in front of her, she quickly stood up as the center one spoke.

"Minicons begin scanning," the three bots then scanned the now opened books that had fallen from Carly's shoulder bag.

The first Minicon transformed into a mini helicopter which was cute in Carly opinion, the second one was a mini green racing car and the last Minicon became a mini blue Ford truck.

"Whoa, who are these guys?" Carly asks as the vehicles changed back to the small bots.

"Minicon data retrieval team, at your service. I am Jolt and these are Six-speed and Reverb ready for action," Jolt said making Beth smirk.

Lori smiles asking "Where do we start?"

Jolt answered with his own question asking "What is our current location?"

"Planet Earth," Carly said only to slump with forward a bit with a sigh when Jolt said "Never heard of it,"

Lori giggles as she patted Carly's shoulder. Beth who had fallen on her butt giggling spoke "Oh! You're killing me here!"

"Ah!" Jolt suddenly pointed to Lori making the girls jump. "Your shirt!" Jolt said making Lori look down at it.

"Uh what?" she asked not understanding what Jolt was going on about.

"By the Allspark," Vector Prime said as he got a good look at the symbol on the shirt.

"What? Its-It's not even mine, I borrowed it from my brother," Lori said as Carly turns to look at her.

Vector Prime clenched his fist saying "It bares the image of the Omega Lock,"

Lori gulps looking down at the symbol saying "But this is just a picture of an album cover of a rock group my brother likes, it's supposed to be a symbol from Atlantis or something,"

Optimus looked at Vector Prime asking "But, what could it mean?"

"It means that the Omega Lock may well be hidden here on Earth, and with it a duplicate map," Vector Prime said.

Carly shared a look with Beth and Lori, what had they gotten themselves into now.

* * *

Done! Hope you guys like this new story.

In the next chapter, the girls help the Autobots build a new base

Stay tuned for another chapter. Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back, everyone! Here is chapter 2.

Now in this chapter the girls help the bots build a base. ;)

I do NOT own transformers in any way shape or form. I only own my story idea.

* * *

 **ROCKY MOUNTAINS**

Carly smiles as she watched Beth talk with Jolt, the two had hit it off quite well. They were talking or more like explaining in Beth's case about the animals in the area that Jolt had seen.

She looked forward as they arrived at the location, Carly smirks as she looked at the high cliffs and trees that surrounded them.

Carly smirks as she spoke "This is the place, check it out! Solid granite probably at least three miles thick. And there's enough Iron ore in the walls to shield any electromagnetic emissions,"

Beth rolled her eyes saying "What my big sister means, is this place is perfect for a secret base," she watched as Jolt transformed and flew around the area.

Lori huffs holding her hips saying "I guess you guys can use it, my dad was gonna built a housing development up here before the market went soft,"

Behind them Scattershot stepped forward to scan the area. "Hu Soft? Looks pretty hard to me," Carly covered her mouth to hide her giggles as Lori said "Not the ground! The market, oh never mind,"

Scattershot nods turning to his leader saying "Well, it's solid now. Carly's right, should provide plenty of natural shielding. And its far away enough away from any human activity, this looks like our best bet Optimus,"

The Prime nods saying "All right, we need to get everything set up before sundown. You got that team? Roll out!"

"Right!/You got it!" Came the bots yell as on the ground the girls cheer with a high five.

A few minutes later Jolt landed with data of the area, but Lori was not pleased when she saw the base design. Carly seeing this said "Oh no, here we go again," Beth nods as Lori spoke up giving her base design idea.

Jolt who thankfully knew what she was on about showed the new base design, Beth smirks saying "Cool! Just like the league of galactic guardians," she held her hip as Lori said "Well, it's a good start,"

"I don't really see the difference, do you?" Landmine asked his friends, Overhaul spoke saying "Must be some weirdo Earth thing," Oh he should have said that in hearing range of three teenage girls.

"That's just rude!" Lori yelled as she glared at the bots with a peeved Beth behind her and Carly was...tossing a wrench up and down? Jolt stared at the girl wondering where she got it from.

The mech's quickly apologized, they did not want to get on the bad side of the human girl's especially since one of them knew how to take machines apart. Beth nods as she and the girls turned to Optimus with satisfied smirks.

Optimus chuckles asking "All right, whos up for construction duty? Autobots sound off!"

"Landmine!", "Scattershot!", "Overhaul!", "Jetfire!", "Jolt!", "Hotshot!" The mech's yelled as they got ready, Optimus pulled his gun out yelling "Fire!" he released a few rounds into the mountain side, signaling the start of construction.

"Awesome!" Beth yelled as she saw the holes in the rock. She then held onto her beanie as Jetfire used his 'Turbine wave' attack on another part of the rocky walls.

"These guys can rock!" Beth said to her sisters with a grin, getting groans from the pun she used.

"Really Beth?" Carly asked as she face-palmed with Lori.

Beth sent them a grin making them chuckle, she then saw Optimus shooting at more areas.

"Hey, Optimus! Bet you can't hit that bolder up on the ridge!" She yelled over to the leader making Carly frown.

"Beth, leave the man alone he's worki-AH! That sound!" Carly spoke only to be cut off by a pricing noise, the same one from before only much louder.

Like the last time the girl's body's pulsed once, and this time Lori felt it. She covered her ears with Carly and Beth doing the same as they went over to the source, Vector Prime who was looking some data over on the Omega lock pattern.

"Hey, gramps! What's with all the racket?!" Beth yelled/asked as she winced from the sound, Vector Prime turned his head to look at them over his shoulder.

"Augh! You're making my teeth hurt!" The beanie-wearing girl said as she tried to block out the sound.

Vector prime hummed before saying "That so-called racket you speak of, is the transonic signal given off by the Omega Lock. You alone can hear its call, the fate of the universe rests with you,"

"It does?" the three girls asked in sync with each other, at times people mistook them for fraternal triplets, since they all acted like sisters to each other. It was a mystery that drove their parents up the wall.

 **HOUR LATER**

After having a quick snack that Carly had brought along, the three teens were walking though a newly dug tunnel chatting about what Vector Prime said to them.

"If Vector Prime is right, then were the only ones who can find the Omega lock," Carly said as they made it to the end of the tunnel.

"So the Autobots really need our help," Beth said with a grin only to gasp with Carly and Lori at how deep they were inside a mountain!

"Scattershot, Hotshot, Overhaul, you work on the censor and communication system. Everyone else, apply stealth beam coating to the walls and doors," Optimus ordered, the bots agreed and went to do their jobs.

Beth asks "Stealth beam? Really? Like on jet fighters?" Carly nods saying "Isn't that awesome, come on girls lets go check out the command center," the girls ran after Hotshot and Overhaul but made sure not to get under foot.

They came to a big area where a lot of gear was spread out, they walked between to cubes Carly was itching to get her hand dirty and look the technology over.

Beth grins saying "Whoa! Would you check out all the sweet gear" she jumped when she saw Hotshot walk over.

"Yeah, it's probably way beyond human technology. So whatever you do, don't touch the equipment you got it," Hotshot said only to be ignored as the girls did it anyway.

"Hey, you guys! Come on stop that!" Hotshot said trying to stop them only for Carly to look up at him asking "Hey Hotshot? How come you use a crystal oscillator?"

The mech looked at the girl saying "That's kinda technical,"

Carly held the back of her head saying "Cause, I just though that a phase lock loop would be much more stable," This got Hotshot thinking, this girl knew her stuff.

He hummed before asking "Hey! How would you like to help me set up the transmitter?" Carly smirks with glee and excitement saying "You got it!" she gave Hotshot a thumbs up making the mech chuckle.

"All right then, let's get to work!" Hotshot said as he and Carly got to work. While Beth and Lori ran off to help the other bots out, or in Lori's case dragging a bot into helping her make the human/Minicon area of the base.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

After a long few hours the base was done with Scattershot working on the wiring, and during that time the girls had been busy. Lori after dragging Overhaul to help her had the human/Minicon area of the base done, she had then enlisted Beth to help her decorate the area.

Carly had mostly help with installing the equipment and mostly helping Scattershot with the systems. Right now said mech was finishing up with a few wires.

"Hey! Nice job you guys, this totally looks like a real secret headquarters," Beth said as she stood by Lori.

Hotshot who was watching her spoke "Gee, maybe cause it is one," The young girl blushed rubbing her neck saying "I walk right into that one hahaha,"

Carly who was waiting by a big pull lever waiting for the go-ahead. "All right Carly! Fire it up!" Scattershot yelled across the room, Carly grins yelling back "You got it!" she turned and pulled the lever down, this made the place power up.

Carly turns and ran over to her sister with Lori.

"All right!" Carly said as Beth's fist pumped saying "Hotshot was right, this is the real thing," she high fives with Carly as Lori said "And so stylish," she got nods as an alarm went off making them look over at one of the screens.

"Ok, nobody panic, it's probably just a glitch," Scattershot said as he sat down to deal with the problem, he typed a few things in. "Just let me tie this down here, give me a second. Adjusting frequency,"

Up on the screen, it showed Earth with two red dots heading towards it, the girls gasp as Carly asks "What is that?" she watched as Scattershot typed away.

"Hang on, let me see if I can boost the resolution there still pretty far away," Scattershot said, the screen then changed to show two unknown air crafts.

"Oh no," Scattershot said making Hotshot look at him "Now you can panic," Scattershot said sounding very worried, this, in turn, made the girls worry.

"Optimus! Come in!" the blue mech said making the screen change to show Optimus, Vector Prime, and Jetfire. "Go ahead Scattershot, what is it?" Optimus asked.

"We've got a definite situation here Optimus, long-range censors just picked up two objects entering Earth's atmosphere. It looks like Megatron and he's got Starscream with him," Scattershot said as he showed the footage.

Optimus looked over at Vector prime and Jetfire asking "Why would they come back here?" Vector Prime was quick to answer "Perhaps they seek the Omega lock,"

Optimus optics widen slightly saying "The Omega lock?" he got a nod as Hotshot spoke making the girls look at him.

"It gets worse big bot," Hotshot said with arms crossed.

"Worse how?" Carly asked she did not like where this was going. "Its the stealth beam coating, so far we've only got half the base done," Hotshot said this made Carly frown while Beth growls.

Lori asks "But if the base isn't shielded, the what exactly does that mean?" she felt a chill go up her spine as she glanced at the footage of Megatron and Starscream.

"Without that coating, Megatron will sense this base from a light year away. Our secret base won't be a secret anymore," Jetfire said making the girls gulp.

"We'd have no choice but to abandon the base and Earth," Optimus said this made a stab of pain run though the girl's chest making them yell "No!"

The three shared a look of worry before it shifted to determination, they nod as they looked back at the screen to hear the plan.

"All right, this is the plan. Jetfire, Hotshot and I will hold them off," Optimus said as he got a nod and "Right," from Jetfire.

"The rest of you get that stealth coating up, do whatever you have to but get it done!" Optimus ordered.

Scattershot and Hotshot nod as the silver racing mech said "Let's roll!" he turned and left the command center.

"Hey! We wanna help too!" Carly said Beth nods saying "Yeah this is our base too ya know!" Lori nods beside her.

Optimus nods saying "Thanks, girls, I knew I could count on you," the girls smirk as the screen changed.

"Let's get to it!" Lori yelled taking control, Carly and Beth nod as they ran out of the command center.

 **A FEW MINUTES LATER**

A few minutes into spraying the girls were spraying corridor C, they were doing a good job when Carly heard Landmine over the base com-link asking "Carly, how are you girls doing on your section?"

"Were doing pretty good Landmine, were almost finished with corridor C," Carly said giving her report. ' _We can't let the Autobots down if we blow this the whole universe will be in danger,'_ Carly thought unaware that Lori and Beth had the same thoughts.

"All teams status report!" Scattershot said, "A blocks stealth beam coating, 57% complete,"

Overhaul said "B block, 65% complete," Landmine said as he kept spraying. "C block, um about 75% complete. Give us five more minutes," Lori said.

"Good start on D block as soon as your finished," Scattershot said before leaving the teams to concentrate on their jobs.

The girls finished a few minutes later as alarms went off. "Attention everyone! Megatron broke through! He'll be in censor range in less than 50 seconds,"

The girls looked over at the holoscreen with a gasp. "Overhaul, get over to D block and quick!" Scattershot ordered, "But there isn't time," Overhaul said as the girls began to run towards D block.

"There's still almost a minute left Overhaul, I know it's not much but were not giving up now!" Scattershot said as he saw the girls take off running.

"All right, but there's no way I can do it all by myself," Overhaul said, the blue visored mech smirked saying "And you won't be, the girls are on their way to D block as we speak. You just have to try Overhaul, now get going!"

"Right! I can do this!" Overhaul said as he turns and transforms, driving at full speed to D block.

When Overhaul arrived he saw the girls hard at work with determined faces, the mech transforms and began to spray stealth beam coating on the higher up places while the girls did the lower areas.

Lori growls as she kept spraying her eyes narrowed as she focused on her task. "Were done over here!" Beth yelled as she finished up her area with Carly.

"I just finished my area too, its up to Overhaul now," Lori said as she flexed her right hand from gripping the sprayer.

They watched as Overhaul kept spraying the coating on the walls until "Mission complete," Overhaul said. The girls sag in relief those words had never before sounded so great.

"We did it!" Beth yelled in joy hugging Carly with a loud laugh, this made Carly yelp at the sudden tackle hug before laughing herself. Lori smiled crossing her arms with a satisfied look on her face.

Overhaul smiled at the three girls, they were a big help. ' _They may be humans, but they have the spark of an Autobot_ ' The green mech thought as he watched the girls.

The girls high five as they enjoyed their victory, it had truly been an eventful but wonderful day for the girls.

But as an old saying goes. It only gets worse, before it gets better.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like this chapter.

I will also be skipping the 'Hidden' episode, also in my next chapter I will be explaining when the girls will 'change'.

Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
